1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium that has a servo pattern and a data track pattern respectively formed in a servo pattern area and a data recording area on at least one surface of a disk-shaped substrate by a pattern having a recording area and a non-recording area, a recording and reproducing device provided with the magnetic recording medium, and a magnetic recording medium-magnetizing method and a magnetic recording medium-magnetizing device for magnetizing the magnetic recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a magnetic recording medium of this kind, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H07-129953 discloses a magnetic layer etching-type perpendicular magnetic recording disk (discrete track-type magnetic recording medium: hereinafter also referred to as “the magnetic disk”) in which part of data track portions and part of servo signal portions are separately magnetically formed with concave/convex portions by lithography and the like. To manufacture the magnetic disk, first, a back lining layer, a magnetic recording layer, and a protective layer are sequentially formed on a substrate in the mentioned order, and then a photoresist is applied onto the protective layer. Next, an exposure process and a development process (patterning) are carried out on the photoresist layer to thereby form a mask for etching. Then, anisotropic etching by an ion milling method, for example, is executed, whereby the protective layer, the magnetic recording layer and the back lining layer are etched at portions exposed from the mask.
Next, the photoresist is removed by executing oxygen plasma process and acetone cleaning. This forms a concave/convex pattern on the substrate, whereby the magnetic disk is made. After that, for example, the whole area of the magnetic disk is DC-magnetized using e.g., an electromagnet, whereby convex portions of the magnetic layer (hereinafter referred to as “the convex portions”) of both the servo signal portions and the data track portions are magnetized, whereby a servo signal (servo pattern) is recorded on the servo signal portions by the magnetic signal (magnetic pattern). This completes the magnetic disk.